Can't Sleep
by Storm-Maiden-Lucania
Summary: Ganon is not having a good day. And it's about to get a lot worse. Or is it? If you are not a fan of fluff, turn back now!


Stormy: Hello my readers! This will be kind of a short one, but this is a one-shot I wrote for one of my favorite artist on Deviantart for their birthday. Their name is Promise! Go check them out! Now onwards to the fanfic!

* * *

Ganon was not having a good day. Over the last several hours, he'd gotten drenched in a brief downpour, had to sit through another of the Hyrulian king's meetings with his old rambling advisors, and then he and said king (plus entourage) had been attacked by a group of Moblins while out on a ride.

The dark king gave a quite sigh, head shifting slightly as he recalled the memory. A flash of pain bolted through the back of his head and he winced. Oh that's right, his normally fearless horse had decided it was a terrific idea to buck his rider when the monsters had appeared, leaving the Gurudo lying stunned on the ground. He'd had to be protected by that wench Impa whilst he recovered his bearings.

Ganon gave a little growl, anger rising beneath his skin. It was humiliating for a proud warrior such as himself to require aid, let alone from a woman such as her.

Moonlight bathed the fuming leader as he slid down the empty corridors. It was late night and any sensible citizen of the castle would be asleep right then. Ganon was attempting to achieve the same, currently making his way to his own chambers. He gave a long sigh as he located the heavily carved door, the anger flowing out of him only to be replaced with a deep seated exhaustion. Everything just seemed to quietly ache as he stepped into the changing area of the adjoined room.

He quickly slumped his armor off, the garments hitting the carpeted floor with a dull thump. His robes swiftly followed and he snatched his sleeping clothes from a nearby drawer, the purple silk sliding smoothly over tanned skin as he pulled them on. He removed his hair ornament and set it gently on its stand, carefully arranging the tiny links so as not to tangle should they shift in the midst of night.

Reaching up, he began to lace his fingers through crimson locks, freeing them of any knots whilst he rifled through a drawer with the other hand. He pulled out a folded length of matching silk, a small flick of the wrist shaking out the long pointed cap. Yes, you heard right. The great and powerful dark king Ganon wears a nightcap. Not that he was about to let anyone know that. He had a reputation to maintain after all. Fitting the cap over his tangle free hair, he strode towards the opposite door, muscles relaxing slightly in anticipation. All he needed was a good night's sleep and this would all seem better in the morning.

The door gave under the weight of his hand, smoothing and silently sliding open. Stepping into his sleeping chamber, he quietly closed it behind himself, giving a content little breath as he turned to the large bed at the center of the room. He froze when he saw it, golden eyes going wide. He gave a long silent groan, head falling back to stare at the ceiling. The Goddesses above must truly hate him.

The princess and her little companion were asleep upon the covers of his bed, body slumped together in slumber. The former was the perfect image of innocence, curled in to a little ball with her head resting atop her folded hands, blond hair splayed out around her like a halo. The boy was less so. He lay on his back, one arm folded across his chest with the other, flung out to lie across Ganon's pillow. His mouth was slightly agape, his own cap half-on half-off. The boys' fairy lay close beside his head, its glow pulsing slightly as it slept. The children wore similar sleeping garments to his own, though theirs were green and pink respectfully.

Ganon strode quietly over to the bed, staring at its inhabitants. He couldn't just leave them there. But how the heck was he supposed to move them? If they awoke, then he'd just have two very much less manageable problems to deal with. Besides, Impa would most likely beat him if she found out the Princess had not gotten a good night's sleep on account of himself and that was something he had neither the time nor patience to deal with.

He took a seat on the corner of the bed, careful not to disturb them as the mattress shifted. He caught sight of the tiny smile that stretched over the Princesses lips and he couldn't help but give one of his own. The girl often made him question his plans for what was in store. He tilted his head slightly, watching as she cuddled a bit more into her companion. Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps he didn't need to be the ruler of this kingdom. Odds said she would do a pretty good job all on her own.

He blinked and violently shook his head, slumping so his elbows rested against his knees, face in his hands. What was he thinking?! He'd worked too hard to just give up on it now!

A little mumble tore him from his thoughts and he looked over to see Zelda stirring. He gave a little gasp and leapt to his feet as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. Baby blue eyes slowly slid open and she looked around sleepily. Her gaze landed on the Garudo and she stared for a few moments, her sleep addled brain attempting to process what she was seeing. She suddenly gasped and shot upright, eyes wide.

"M'lord! I didn't - I mean we- we didn't mean to...!" She stuttered, little hands twisting the covers in distress. Beside her Link roused himself, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Zelda, what's the matter?" He asked. Glancing over, he noticed Ganon watching him and his eyes widened as well.

"Oh."

"Lord Ganondorf! I'm so sorry! We were just exploring before bed and we kind of fell asleep in here. If I'd know that these were your chambers...!"

His frantic apologies were interrupted by a quiet snickering and they both glanced over to see Link laughing quietly into his hand.

"What is so funny boy?" Ganon asked and the young hero looked up at him.

"It's just, well, your hat..." He replied, gesturing to the garment, and Ganon felt the tiniest blush rise up on his cheeks. Attempting to hide his embarrassment, he glowered down at the boy.

"You have no room to mock. You wear one as well." He growled and Link gave a little smile.

"Yes, but I look better in it."

Zelda gave her friend a look that seemed to say "Really?" and slid from the bed, dragging him along with her. She gave Ganon a little bow, eyes lowered in embarrassment.

"I'm truly sorry for invading your private chambers, Lord Ganondorf." She quietly said, rising from the bow.

"We will go at once."

Ganons' brows knit together, the smallest bit of concern running through him.

"Princess, are you sure that is wise? The castle and its grounds can be dangerous at night."

She smiled at his words, giving a nod.

"Do not worry; I have Link to protect me."

They looked over to find said hero swaying on his feet, barely awake, and Zelda gave a sheepish giggle. Ganon rolled his eyes. He couldn't very well let them set off in this condition and he simply didn't have the energy to escort them to the opposite side of the castle himself. Giving a long sigh, he strode to the head of the bed and yanked back the covers.

"In."

They turned and stared at him, eyes wide.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I said to get in." He repeated, foot tapping impatiently.

Light blushes rose on both of their faces as they realized what he was implying.

"M'lord, you couldn't possibly be suggesting-"

The girl's words died away as he leaned over them, this tall frame casting them into shadow.

"Princess, I've had a very long day and am quickly tiring of this. Now **get in the bed**." He growled and they both nodded quickly, clambering up into the covers. The bed was easily able to fit three people and they snuggled into place under the covers, the kids taking possession one far side while Ganon slid into the center as normal. He let his head fall back against the pillow, attempting to ignore the nervously fidgeting figures beside him as he relaxed.

A tiny gasp met his ears and Link abruptly clambered over him, a one of the boys' knees slamming into his stomach along the way. The air exited him with a choke and he sat up, eyes glowing with murderous intent. The anger faded as he watched the boy frantically dig through the blankets to his side. He gave a little sound of victory and gently held up a glowing blue ball. His fairy, Ganon realized as the boy pulled the green hat from his hair. He folded it into a soft bundle and laid it on the nearby dresser, nestling the fairy into its folds as though it were a miniature bed. At his touch, the sprite seemed to glow a bit brighter and her wings unfolded slightly.

"Huh? Link? Wass goin on?" Her squeaky voice rang out sleepily and he made a little hand motion, signaling her to go back to sleep. Eventually she took his advice, wings once again folding tightly against her body and glow returning to a soft pulse.

Link smiled at the display, turning back to crawl over to Zelda. His eyes happened to meet Ganons gaze and he froze, the man seeming to dare him to just try and knee him in the stomach again. His nerve seemed to fade away and he flipped over to face the other way, laying on the very edge of the bed. Ganon sighed and snatched him as the boy began to slide off. Shifting over, he gave the boy some room to sprawl. The young hero gave a little snort and once more invaded his personal space, though this time it seemed out of defiance, shoving his back against the warriors' side and laying his head upon his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The man asked and Link glared back over his shoulder, eyes seeming to say "if I'm going to be here, I'm going to be comfy." He felt a movement to his other side and looked over to see Zelda shyly cuddling against him. He gave what seemed to be his hundredth sigh that day and lay back, draping his arms around their shoulders.

"Oh, fine." He mumbled as he gave in, eyes sliding closed.

As sleep began to claim the exhausted warrior, he felt something. A warm, content sensation was sliding through his veins, filling his body with a sense of peace. The tiniest of smiles slid across the Gurudos lips. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he might even go as far as to say it was...nice.

"Pleasant dreams." He whispered to no one in general, and felt the two move a bit closer in response, a pair of soft voices chiming in response.

"Good night, Ganondorf."

* * *

Impa was officially in a panic. A well hidden, carefully managed panic granted, but a panic none the less.

The woman was currently trotting at a fast pace down one of the castles halls, eyes darting around with every step. Upon going to wake the princess that morning, she'd found the girl missing. She'd thought perhaps that she may be with Link, but an examination of the boys empty visiting chambers only led to more questions. Her worry had only increased after seeking out the princesses' closest handmaiden. The teen had been surprised when asked when the princess had gone to bed, informing the older woman that she'd though Impa had tucked the princess in the night before. The warrior had quickly dismissed the girl and hurried off in search of her charge. She searched the gardens and stables, checking all of Zelda's favorite places. Nothing. After double checking every spot at least three times, she made her way back inside, praying that the royal was safe.

It was only by chance that she caught sight of a slight disruption in the wall form the corner of her eye. Turning, she found a door slightly ajar. She moved to close it, glancing into the room on the other side as she grasped the handle. She paused when she saw a familiar pair of robes lying in a bundle on the floor, the matching armor siting a few feet away.

Normally curiosity wouldn't have gotten the better of the warrior, but it had been a weird morning and there was a first time for everything.

Silently she crept to the dressing chambers opposite door. She grasped the handle and pushed gently, wincing when it gave a tiny squeak. Once she was sure no one had been alerted, the door swung open under her hand and she peeked in. What she saw could have warmed even the most frozen heart.

Both children were curled up on the Gurudo's chest, all three completely gone to the world. Zelda's head was tucked under the mans' chin, Links face unconsciously buried against a tanned neck. Said man had his arms wrapped tightly around the two, face nuzzling the girls' hair slightly. Someone shifted and the disheveled covers followed suit, slipping partially off of the young hero and exposing him to the chill of morning. Link shivered, giving a little noise of discomfort and the elder warrior immediately reacted, subconsciously gripping the boy and pulling him closer to his own warmth. Link gave a content little sigh and his hands lightly fisted the man's shirt, Zelda curling a bit closer to her friend. Impa watched as the tanned kings' lips gave the faintest twitch upwards before settling back into a neutral expression.

The woman's own lips gave the same twitch, except in her case the expression stuck; steadily growing wider as she quietly closed the door.

Perhaps she could let them sleep in. Just this once.

* * *

Stormy: Here's to you Promsie, you awesome artist you! Hope you like it and a very happy birthday!


End file.
